Blame the Dessert
by Im-a-tiger
Summary: Prompt: AU, alcohol, Popsicle or banana , use of the radio somehow , denied pleasure, then have either Marie or Tiedoll or both walk in. LavixKanda. Warnings: Smut, yaoi.


Another filled kink-meme request.

I do not own -Man.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I am sooooo~ drunk!" Lavi giggled, stumbling gracelessly over his own feet. He caught himself on his companion's shoulder, and then almost fell face first onto the pavement when his arm was pushed away.

"Don't I know it," Kanda sighed.

Deciding to take pity on his friend, he jerked Lavi upright, trying to steer him back into a straight line. He had to get them both to his house before his 1am curfew, and knowing Tiedol, he'd be awake and waiting for his 'precious son' to 'return home safely'. The redhead hiccupped.

"'s not like you didn't drink 'nything either." Lavi pouted. Kanda shook his head, and true to the other boy's remark, the surroundings _did _swim slightly. He scowled.

"I'm fine," he said, then for good measure added, "Idiot."

"You're so mean, Yuu!" Lavi whined, draping his arm across Kanda's shoulders and proceeding to babble his way through the final two blocks of their journey.

Kanda glanced quickly at the watch strapped to his left wrist as they made there way up the paved footpath to his door. 1:02. Surely Tiedol wouldn't mind a couple of min-

"Where have you been?!" The front door had swung open before he could even knock and Tiedol stood in the doorframe, wearing a night robe and a pair of fuzzy white slippers. He looked furious. "I've been worried sick!"

Tears that were so big Kanda hadn't thought them possible until he was adopted by Froi fell from the man's eyes as he ushered the two boys inside. Kanda rolled his eyes. What a crybaby.

"I hope you boys won't be staying up too late…" Tiedol sniffled a bit, then left the room.

A few minutes later, Kanda was sipping at one of his left over cans beer and Lavi was… he was…

"What are you doing?" Kanda looked over his shoulder to see Lavi rummaging through his freezer.

"I want an ice-cream – hey – this'll do." He pulled out a packet of popsicles. "Do you want one?"

The dark haired boy shook his head.

"I hate sweet things."

"M'kay." Lavi pulled out a popsicle and put the packet back into the freezer. He ripped the packaging off his frozen desert like a spoilt child ripped paper off a birthday present.

He poked out his tongue, tasting the very tip and shuddering with delight.

"Mmm! It's good!"

"Shut up. Drunken moron."

Kanda watched as Lavi's lips slowly closed over the tip, drawing it in a bit further before he pulled away, wincing a little at the cold. Then his tongue was out again, rolling around the top with more purpose, eyes concentrating as he began to suck.

Perhaps he wasn't as unaffected by the alcohol as he had first thought, because the way Lavi was sucking on that popsicle, well, was making his body react in ways he _really_ didn't want it to. Either that or he was sick. Very, very sick.

Just in case, he put down the beer.

Unfortunately, that didn't make Lavi look any less alluring. Not when the popsicle was disappearing in and out of his mouth, and the other boy kept staring at him with a half lidded look of pleasure in his eyes.

Kanda shifted in his seat, attempting to abate some of the pressure that had built up in his lower abdomen. It didn't really help. Then, to make things worse, Lavi came and sat down next to him, apparently oblivious to his problem.

Kanda's body tensed. He should have more control than this, than to have to literally hold himself back from springing at the redhead. And he _still_ couldn't stop staring at Lavi's mouth.

The last straw was the transparent dribble of liquid that made its way past the redheads bottom lip to make a slow trail to his chin.

Kanda groaned and pushed Lavi's hand away from his mouth, providing space for him to fill the gap with his lips, immediately shoving Lavi's apart and thrusting his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He tasted like sugar from the popsicle that now lay melting and forgotten on the floor.

Two arms wrapped around behind Kanda, dragging him closer against Lavi's welcoming body as another tongue stroked against his own. The redhead pushed against him and they fell back onto the couch together. Lavi's knees found their place on either side of Kanda's thighs.

Their lips still locked, Lavi pressed his hips forwards. Kanda broke away, groaning.

The redhead followed him, nipping at Kanda's bottom lip, begging to be kissed again as he thrust forward. The other boy whined softly and their lips met several times in quick succession, lingering only for a second between gasps.

"Y-Yuu," Lavi whispered shakily, lifting himself with his thighs and dropping himself down so he could rub better against Kanda. "Mmm…yeah…"

Suddenly he pulled away, sliding himself clumsily off Kanda's lap. The Japanese boy whimpered in disappointment, his head buzzing pleasantly with drunkenness and arousal.

"L-Lavi!"

Lavi's knees hit the floor with a loud thud. He would probably have bruises there the following day but for that moment neither of them really cared. He mumbled something about 'wanting this since forever' while struggling with the latch on Kanda's belt.

Grinning like a maniac, he pulled Kanda's already hard cock from inside his trousers. Lavi licked his lips.

"You're going to taste so much better than that dessert…"

"D-don't say such stupid-"

He tipped his head forward, wrapping his lips around Kanda's erection. Lavi moaned softly and Kanda whimpered in response, tangling his hands in flaming red hair. Lavi's mouth felt _amazing­_ on him, burning hot and wet and _sucking­_.

And that tongue!

"Ah!"

Kanda watched Lavi's hand disappear between his thighs, and he couldn't help but imagine what it was doing there. Oh god! He was probably jerking himself, and just the _thought _of it turned him on more than he believed possible.

Lavi moaned quietly and his mouth vibrated deliciously around Kanda's cock, making him groan. Yes! He had to have his hand wrapped around his own erection, the way he was moving over Kanda.

"Lavi! Fuck…"

Were his fingers brushing over the head, when his tongue did the same thing to Kanda's? Moving faster as Lavi dove forward again and again? He shuddered and thrust himself hard into Lavi's waiting mouth. He was close!

A moment later, Lavi pulled away, moaning far too loudly as he came hard on the floor. Usually, that sort of mess would have horrified Kanda. But at that moment in time all he wanted was to orgasm too.

He was so achingly hard, _almost there,_ but he wasn't worried. Lavi wouldn't leave him like that. As soon as he caught his breath, he would finish what he had started.

There. The redhead stared up at him, green eye dazzling the Japanese boy as he leant forward.

The sound of an opening door and light footstep on the floorboards didn't quite register in Kanda's mind until a loud voice made its self irreversibly known.

"Yuu? I heard a noise-"

"T-Tiedol!"

Lavi froze, his tongue halting midway to Kanda's cock. He whipped around, laying everything that could not be insinuated by their earlier positions into perfect view of their intruder. His foot knocked the radio, causing it to blare loudly.

Kanda's eyes widened with mortification as he recognized the tune. Of all the possible songs that could be playing at that time it had to be that one. Lavi gasped, reaching for the off button, but the damage was already done.

[You and me, baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel-]

Lavi hit the off switch and sat back down, staring at his feet.

Kanda winced as he tried to tuck himself back into his pants; it hurt! He met his father's eyes guiltily, watching them filled with tears.

"H-how could you." The comment was directed at Lavi, "How could you try to deflower my precious son!"

"Please fo-forgive me," Lavi stammered, his eyes wide with fear, "I'll leave right away!" He shot Kanda an apologetic look as he ran out the door.

That was just brilliant. A fucking riot. He was drunk, hard and left alone to face Tiedol.


End file.
